apollo justice ace hobo
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo justice presents forged evidence in court as proved by mysterious man named forge, and he must prove his innocence trucys innocence find the killer expose forge and save the agency as an ace hobo CAN HE DO IT?
1. forged evidence

APOLLO JUSTICE ACE HOBO

CHAPTER 1

FORGED EVIDENCE

one day apollo justice was defending trucy in court

"the court is in session for the trial of apollo justice"

"hey who is that" said apollo to the prosecutor and then the prosecutor took of his mask and he gasp for breath

"i am known across the land as forge" said forge "prosecutor forge"

"ayyy bro u dont forge here" said udgey

"no, forge" said forge "forge is my name"

"ok but whats ur last name"

"forge"

"first name den"

"forge"

"ok mr forge forge make ur opening testimony"

"gladly" said forge "miss trucy wright confesses to murder"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "that confession is forged ur honor"

"mr justice dis is no time for shitty jokes call the witness" said judge

"ok i call the witness but it will take a while recess pls" said forge

"ur honor its been 30 seconds we-" said apollo

"ok recess is now" said judge and he ran outside exitedly

===AT THE LOBBY===

"lol magic" said trucy like dat weerd series

"trucy did u confess" said apollo

"no" said trucy

"ok i knew that guy got his name for a reason hey give me a signed testimony that u didnt confess"

trucy gave apollo a note saying

i trucy wright did not confes that forge guys talking shit

trucy wright

"ok thank" said apollo

===BACK IN THE TRIAL

"ah yes yes yes yes" said the gallery

so the judge came back and did the gavel of silence

"so mr forge u got ur evidence"

"no" said forge

"what i gave u 50 minutes"

"i was preparing a WITNESS u old dumb man"

"oh oops ok call him in"

the witness came in

"hi i am a wrighter" said iamawrighter

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i heard trucy confess to the crime"

"OBJECITON" shouted apollo and he presented trucys note "AS YOU CAN SEE TRUCY DID NOT CONFESS"

"let me see that" said udgey and he read it "O HOLY MOTHER ITS TRUE"

"ah yes yes yes yes yes yes" the galery got excited so he gavel

"ha ha ha ha" laughed forge "i have u now"

"wat" said apollo

"ur honor compare the signatures between the cofession and nonconfession" said forge "and also this document from the magic turnabout"

"oh ok but whYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" screamed judge "MR JUSTICE"

"what WHAT" shouted apollo

"look the signatures on 6-2 contract and confession are exactly same but the not confession signature is SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT" said forge

"DID U FORGE THIS MR JUSTICE"

"no he didnt u stupid fucks" said trucy

"ha of course he didnt ur the defendant go die" said forge

"BUT SHE CONFESSED UR CASE SAYS" shouted apollo

"shes also ur sister so she dont want u to suffer" said forge

"SH- wait WHAT?!"

"i declare apollo justice GUILTY" said judge and the doors slammed shut

===AFTER THE TRIAL AT THE WRITE ANYTHING AGENCY===

it was renamed write cause apollo wasnt a lawyer any more so they started writing

they got visited by iamawrighter lookin for a job but they said no

"fuck this shitty tits stuff crap" said apollo "i lost my badge what will we do"

he went to phoenix who was sleeping

"shit man u didnt tell me trucy was my sister"

"oh yea lol" said phoenix

"well wat are we gonna do?"

"well" said phoenix wright the attorney "we could start by trying to get trucy out of prison"

"BUT IM HOBO NOW, I CANT DEFEND IN COURT"

"why"

"i dont have a badge"

"ha ha ha right" said phoenix "o well no need to take risks i can defend"

but then phoenix got a phone call

"AH NO I GOTTA GO BACK TO KURAIN"

"wat why"

"MAYA GOT ARRESTED AGAIN"

(this is set in the krazy kurain adventures 1 universe kka2 is an AU to most fics)

he ran to call a cab and got cabbed to kurain

"fuuuuck" said apollo "well now theres just me"

he tried to think but he then realized he needed to get money for the agency

so he went down to the wine cellar to get grape juice and started planning what to do

"what can i do to make money before being an ace hobo" said apollo

he pondered this important question

"i know ill become a writer" said apollo and he started working on his first masterpiece "phoenix wright turnabout hat"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. guitar of justice

POLLY JUSTICE ACE HOBO

chapter 2: guitar of justice

ok so klavier gavin was practicing his guitar for the new song by the gavinners with his friend daryan cressend they were makin lots of noise so his dad hit the floor in angry

"for fucking sacks mah son klaiver" said the man who came down and it was karl gavin who was angry at his son for makin too much music "if u dont shit that fuck up ill break kristoph out of prison"

"ok fuck of old guy" said daryan and he threw his dick hair into his mouth

"WTF THATS GAY" shouted karl runnin away

"ha ha ha idiot" said daryan "ok klaver lets keep up the practice"

but just then a newspaper hit kalvier in the face and he fell on the floor

"woah the fuck did that come from" said daryan and he read the headline "OH HOLY SHIT BRO LOOK" he yelled and he threw the newspaper in klaviers face and he fell through the floor

"fuk u ur payin to repair that" said klaiver

"why repair it tho u can hide all ur photos of trucy under there"

"o yea lol" said klavier and he read the newspaper

"APOLLO JUSTICE IS A HOBO NOW LIKE HIS MENTOR PHOENIX WRIGHT END QUOTE" shouted the headline

"HOHOHOLLY SHITE" shot kleverboi in rage

"what we do" said darkyan and klavier did the guitar thing

"we gonna prove his innocent!"

so klaiver and daryan ran to the garage and got out the gavinmobile and they kicked out the other 3 guys cause they dont have names

"WE THE GAVINNERS WILL STOP YOU WHOEVER YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE" shouted klavier and they sped away

"for fuks sake son u make too much noise" said karl runnin back in but then he saw the hole and then he saw the CREEPY PHOTOS OF TRUCY HE HAD HIDDEN IN THERE

karl got really angry like his face got so red wait is that because hes angry or NEVER MIND the point is he was pissed at his son for being a criminal pedofile so he ran to the wall where his shotgun was and took it down and shot the horse head thing he had on the wall in the heart

"im going to shoot my son dead and bring his head to the police for the $5000000 dollar REWARD!" he pointed yelling

later that day apollo was in a cardboard box because he lost the agency because his first release of turnabout hat was sued by me for copywright illegal processing stuff idk but i took him to court for copywriting my fic phoenix wright turnabout hat which is my first fanfic to be released but actually i wrote it on my phone like the day before i started this fanfiction net thing and lots of fics were written while i was in scool in 2015 so teeechnically its not my first fic but if they new it wasnt my first fic i wouldnt be able to sue him for 3 million dollers so dont tell the chief of police or i will come to ur house before they arrest me and u and ur entire family will die immedieately YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"its so cold out heere" wined apollo and his face went white from the cold

he thought about trucy who was in prison and it pissed him off that such injustice could happen in this world and he tighten his fist into a fist to express how angry he was (athena was somewhere else at this time so we need to know how hes felling without the mood matrix so he hit his head on the desk and yelled NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to help us notice)

he considered goin to chief prosecutor edgeworth about this but he wasnt allowed in the prosecutors office because he didnt have a job

"goooood i need to get a job so i can get money to get the agency back" said apollo but he drank some grape juice but he nearly choked to death in that instant because when he recovered he shreeked in awe and amazement and realized he was saved at last and that he could get the agency back

because u see he looked in the bottle and saw that wat he was drinkin wasnt actually grape juice

IT WAS A $5000000 REWARD BOUNTY POSTER FOR THE DEATH OF KLAVIER GAVIN!


	3. devil of gavin

apollo justice ass hobo

chapter 3: bounty hunters

apollo justice was in the bushes spying on the house of klavier gavin with the binoculers guy from toy story

he was wearing shades to not look suspicious and also phoenixs blue hat because he was hobo so he nedded to start acting like one til he got his shit together. also he had a bandage over his eye like an eyepatch because he likes playing pirate when hes emo. he looked through the window but immedietely looked away cause there was woman in there and hes a gentleman so he looked away which annoyed lenny cause hes not a gentleman but then apollo jump in shoc when he looked in the angry eyes of KRISTOPH GAVIIIIIN

"ARRRRRR KRISTOPH I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU" shouted pirate apollo

"wtf are u talkin about pervert" said kristoph whos actually karl "im karl gavin the father of kristoph and klavier"

"OOOH sorry" said apollo but then karl grab him by the neck

"u peekin at mah wife spike HUH ARE YA" he press the shotgun at apollos massif forhead

"no NO sir i looked away sir like professor layton taught me to if i did somethin so perverted id walk de plank arrrr"

"hmph well i wont shoot ya this time i gotta save my bullets for klavier"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "ur not killing klavier I WILL i need de booty! i mean money"

"we shall see" said karl and he shot his gun to apollo but it barely missed and apollo fell and karl pointed gun at the ground then and fired it and it made him fly away into the sky!

"arr that swashfuckler how dare he resort to murder for soemthin stupid probably" said apollo "i must stop him by killing dat scurvy man klavier gavin!"

"..."

"u know wat fuck this pirate shit" so he drop the pirate stuff but kept the eyepatch anyway cause emo

but what apollo wasnt aware of was the man of evil watching him from the top room in the tower that was los angeles prison. the man push up his glasses because edgy and as he did so the devil got a look outside the window thru the bars too

that man was kristoph gavin the man with the devil on his hand and he was so happy to see the man he hated apollo justice was a hobo because he did the same thing to another man he hated called phoenix wright

this gave kristoph an idea so he grabbed the phone and made a call

"hello guard id like u to open my cell" said kristoph

"ok" said meekins on the phone and he came to kristoph and opened the cell "wat u want bro"

"ha" said kristoph and he put his hand on meeks face and HE TURNED INTO A HOBO

"AHH WHAT HAPEND" shouted mekins

"HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA" laughed kristoph madly "i am kristoph gavin the man who turns everyone into HOBOS! DIE WORKING PEOPLE" he waved his hand and suddenly the lives of all the policemen got crushed as they too wore blue hats and unshaven faces. kristoph laughed at their failures at getting disbarred from prison and he ran out "I WILL TURN ALL THESE FUCKERS TO SHIT" shouted kristoph

"hey daryan are u suddenly afraid" said kristoph who was around de corner

"no" said daryan

"huh ok lets go meet chief prosecutor edgeworth" said klavier

they went around the corner and kristoph was gone so they went into the office to the top floor where edgeworths office was

"hello mr gavin and daryan my favourite prosecutors" said edgeworth "what can i do for u"

"we need to save apollo" said daryan

"yes i agree but dont tell anyone or everyone will know im corrupt"

"so can we forge evidene" said klavier

"no we find the truth and i believe the truth lies hidden in that forge guy who prosecuted"

"how u know"

"cause ive thought about it for a while and i realized forge sounds a lot like FORGERY"

"WOAHHH SHIT" yelled klavyan "yeah hes gotta be the mestermind, who is he"

"he is" said edgeworth but before he could fish THE WINDOW BROKE DOWN

"AHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT LAWYERS" kristoph flew in holding onto his flying pet devil laughing and he waved his hand and turned klavier and edgeworth into hobos and den de devil ate edgeworth and they flew out

"AHGHH HES DEAD" shouted klavier "what we gonna do"

"LETS GO CHASE KRIOSOPH" shouted daryan who was still a detective

they ran out and as daryans dick bounced around ema passed and she saw it and she ran over to them

"umm yes hi daryan i mean and klavier so daryan um" said ema who secretly liked him but klaver interupted

"DIS IS NO TIME, WE HAVE TO FIND HERR KRISTOPH" shouted klavier and he grab them both into the car

he threw them into the back seat and ema started sexually harrassing daryan but klavier kept driving. he was getting close to the devil when he noticed there was someone else in the car

it was apollo!

"ohai herr forhead" said klavier "u here to kill gavin too"

"yeah" said apollo and he put his gun to klaviers head "hey klavier"

"wat"

"gess wat"

"i just did"

"im killin u"

"WAIT WAT" shouted klaver daryan and ema all at once because this is shocking reveal!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. karl hunt

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE HOBO

CHAPTER 4

karl hunt

no not hunt for karl karl is hunting for klavier gavin his son who did sin of being pedofile like trilo quist

he was sneaking true the bushes of the police department because tats where prosecutors hang out so he sneaked in past the highly advanced security system and found a guy who looked like him

"HA HA, GOTCHA MR GAVIN" shouted karl pointing his gun at him but it wasnt klavier it was KRISTOPH "A-A-A-AHHHHHHHH" shouted karl

"karl u fukin dickbag why are u hunting klaivers" said kristoph "theyr ou of seeson right now, its the season of apollo justice"

"wait really" said karl

"yes" said kristoph showing him a note saying he wanted to kill an apollo

"wait" said karl "YOU SHUD BE IN PRISON, ILL KILL U FOR REWARD"

"fuck you" said kristoph and he turned into giant devil hand and flew away

thats when the police were ALERTED TO KARLS PRESENCE

"HEY U HALT" said meekins and he ran to him wit handcuffs "i got de handcuffs, report now did u catch the klavier yet"

"no" said karl "but dont worry im still hunting"

meanwhile

apollo put his gun at klaviers hed

"end of the life gavinners, i gonna put bullet in u and get lots of money and bribe my way back into the courts"

"why cant u just be author" said klavier

"cause kirbysage18 is so much better dan me and 85% of fanfiction" said apollo

"who de fuk... nevr mind" said klavier "onto more important mattress... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

just then a car appeared next to them and the window went down

"GEDDIN, KLAVIER" shouted daryan and ema and klavier jumped in and they drove away

"shit alright drive motherfucker" said apollo starting the car but he didnt have the keys "shit i suck at running" he said as he got out and ran after the car

unfort, wile klavier had been fiting with apollo the devil got away

"ok so herr forehed hates me for some reason and also kristoph got out of jail how can dis get any worse" said klavier

"idk lets turn on the news and see" said daryan turning on the tv in his car and it showed the news

===THE BRUSHEL NEWS===

"FAKE NEWS" shouted klavier before brushel said a word

"today on de news "khurain are not going to war with los angeles" end quote" said brushel

"WHAT" shouted the three of them and they already saw kurainese fight planes coming from the distance

"shiiit what the hell did phoenix do over there" said ema

"i-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

the car got hit by a bomb and it got launched across the street millions of miles ahead and they landed in the cortroom library

"owwww fuk" said klavier and he got out barely alive

daryan and ema got out too but they were fine

"wat happened are we at war" said ema

"doesnt matter" said a voice and KARL APPEARED WITH GUN "end of the life mr gavin"

"NOOOO KLAVY" shouted daryan

but before the gun shot, APOLLO CAME THREW THE WALL CAUSE HE GOT HIT BY AN EXPLOSION

"OWWW oh wow thats convenient" said apollo when he saw klavier but then he realized he landed on karl

"HA HA, THIS IS THE END OF THE LIFE FOR YOU APOLLO" shouted karl

"no karl, today i kill klavier and u go to hell"

"we shall see"

they approach each other and started pushing each other away

"..."

"ok well while theyre playin lets go" said klavier and he turned to face a gun in his face

BANG

klavier fell to the floor and so did the gun but what wasnt there was the shooter

"AHHHHH" screamed ema

daryan turned and glared at the two fiters and went to karl

"u are the one facing klavier so U SHOT HIM"

"WHAT" shouted karl but daryan poked him with the dick in the dick and arrested him

"wait wat happened" said apollo

"he shot klavier"

"WHAT HE WON? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted apollo

ema took karl to the detention center and apollo was alone with daryan

"get outta here boi" said daryan "this is crime scene"

apollo thought about the fight but realized how the fuck could he do it if they were fighting so he went to detention center to ask him

"hello" said karl

"HOW DID U DO IT DICK" shouted apollo "u tricky asshole i was gonna win that but u cheated"

"ILL NEVER TELL" laughed karl "HA HA HA, I WIN, HOBO, I GONNA GET ME A MANSION"

"but u might go to jail"

"ohh" said karl "well maybe i cud get a lawyer"

thats when apollo realized if he proved karl innocent and him guilty maybe HE could steal the money from him

"ok karl ill defend you"

"OBJECTION" shouted karl "but mr justice u dont have an attorneys badge"

"ha ha ha lol" laughed apollo and he got out his phone

"hello this is tigres stuff inc how can i help u" said furio tigre

"hey pal i need a cardboard attorneys badge"

"theyre $5000000"

"FUCK OFF MAN" shouted apollo and he slamed off the phone and made his own in 5 seconds

"wtf is that" said karl

"its my attorneys badge why"

"huh ok howd u get it back"

"majeek, now ill go to the crime scene"

apollo justice went to the crime scene and detective daryan was here

"hey pal" said daryan "u cant be in here"

"but im an attorney" said apollo "see the badge?"

"oh ok" said daryan

"u got the autopsy report?"

"yes spike the victim was shot in the front of the head"

AUTOPSY REPORT ADDED TO COURT RECORD

"who was the killer"

"we think it was klavier because there was noone else around but there was a witness"

"who"

"ema you and someone else"

"but wait" said apollo "that means there WAS someone else"

"AHHHHAHHAHHAHHOLY SHIT" shouted daryan

"OBJECTION" shouted ema "but u cant prove i did it and u wont prove u did it so who did it"

apollo wondered who the real killer was but he had to make himself guilty

"it was me" said apollo

there was silence from them both

"lol tats bullshit" said daryan

TO BE CONTINUED IN COURT


End file.
